DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): In this proposal the applicant seeks to develop a new technology to allow genetic scaffolding of multiple different chemical moieties. These molecules are referred to as morphatides. The feasibility of selecting morphatides with high affinity for the targets (thrombin and Rnase A) will be assessed. Reiterative rounds of coupling, selection and amplification will be utilized to improve the interactive ability of the morphatides. If successful, this approach will greatly simplify and expand the ability to isolate small molecules that can be utilized as reagents to probe molecular pathways, or as clinical imaging, targeting, or therapeutic agents. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE